


Bouncy house

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Bouncy House, Hospital, M/M, Tyler acts like he's a five year old in the beginning, for like five seconds - Freeform, i think I'm in love with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a few more minutes before they arrived and Josh turned and looked at Tyler,"Ty I gotta tell you a secret. I think I'm in love with you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncy house

Josh and Tyler were at Josh's niece's birthday party. They were spending time with the adults but both boys quickly got bored and went outside. 

The moment they stepped outside Tyler screamed while running "Josh there's a bouncy house!" 

Josh ran after telling him no let the kids go on it but of course he didn't listen. Tyler is such a child sometimes. Before Josh knew it he was climbing into it too. The red, yellow, and blue material and the faint smell of sweat took him back to when he was young. 

He was thinking about his fifth birthday party and how he had one. Being careful to avoid the children in the house, Tyler dove giggling at Josh realizing the man was completely zoned out. Tyler overestimated the power in his jump and instead of just getting knocked over both him and Josh tore through the net on the side. Josh landed on the ground and smashed his head on something hard, whereas Tyler had his fall broken by Josh. 

"Joshie? Are you okay?" Tyler asked horrified after he sat up. His body felt sore from impact and made him worried that Josh had gotten more injured than him. 

Josh looked at Tyler confused. He had no idea how they ended up on the ground or why his head was hurting. "I think I'm fine," he slurred bringing his hand to the back of his head,"did I land in a puddle? Why's my head wet?" His words got sloppier the longer he talked. 

Tyler didn't understand him for a second. He looked at Josh's hand and screamed. "Josh you're head, its bleeding. Somebody call 911!"

At this point a small crowd had gathered and a female relative pulled out her phone and started failing the number. A few of the adults shooed some of the children away. 

Meanwhile, Josh was mumbling incoherently and Tyler took his shirt off. The grass around Josh's head was quickly turning a dark red making Tyler feel sick. What had he done? Why did he have to go on the stupid bouncy house and dive at him? 

Tyler looked at Josh and said,"hey Josh I need you to stay awake okay? I'm gonna put my shirt on you're head to stop the bleeding okay," Josh grimaced when Tyler lightly lifted his head and starting wrapping the shirt right," I know it hurts it'll be okay. Josh I need you to stay awake. No closing you're eyes. Josh come on stay awake.."

Josh was in pain. He had the worst migraine of his life and he felt like he needed to throw up. If he could just close his eyes he'd feel so much better. Tyler kept telling him to stay awake and keep his eyes open but he sounded so far away. Tyler had to know that if he could go to sleep he'd feel better. He keep trying to tell him but his voice wouldn't work right. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a loud sharp noise that irritated his head and he moaned. 

Tyler never felt more relieved then when he saw the ambulance arrive. Two paramedics jumped out of the truck and brought a stretcher over to him for his best friend. They stabilized his neck and asked Tyler for the story. He told them what happened as quickly as possible while the got Josh onto the stretcher. They loaded him into the truck and Tyler followed. 

Once everyone was in they took off. The paramedics started to put IVs in and check his pulse and Josh looked at Tyler terrified. Tyler grabbed his hand and started whispering reassurances into his ear. One of the other men looked up and said,"Josh you're gonna stop being in so much pain now. We gave you some morphine. We are gonna ask you some questions now". 

He asked his questions and Josh started to get loopy. They had a few more minutes before they arrived and Josh turned and looked at Tyler,"Ty I gotta tell you a secret. I think I'm in love with you". 

Tyler's heart stopped. Josh was in love with him? It couldn't be true but then again maybe it could. He hoped it wasn't the drugs making him say crazy untrue things. 

Right as he said that they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. They unloaded the boy and Tyler was told to stay in the waiting room. He didn't get a chance to say what he wanted and wrapped his arms around his chest. Tyler remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. A nurse brought him some crappy coffee and told him were the gift shop was. He didn't budge though. He was to intently staring at the off white color walls and being distracted by the hospital smell to care. His thoughts kept thinking about Josh's declaration. He hoped and prayed it would be true and that Josh would be okay. 

After what felt like years, a doctor came into the room and asked for a Tyler Joseph. He practically ran over and didn't waste anytime in asking if Josh was okay. The doctor explained that he had a concussion and needed several stitches. He would need to stay for a night or two but other then that he was fine. He also told him what room to go to and that he could see him. 

Tyler practically sprinted to the room and stopped at the door feeling guilty again. This was his fault after all. He walked into the room and it had the same off white walls as the waiting room. He saw Josh and rushed over to a chair next to him. The morphine was starting to wear off and Josh spoke first,"Ty my head hurts". 

Tyler laughed a little,"yeah probably considering what you just went through".

Josh pouted and Tyler took his hand. Both boys turned slightly red and neither spoke for a couple of minutes. Tyler felt the guilt rising up in him,"Josh I'm sorry I dove at you. It was stupid and I didn't think that would happen I'm sorry". 

Josh replied,"it's okay Tyler. We all do stupid stuff every once in awhile". 

Things got quiet again as Tyler felt a weight being lifted off his chest. Now he had one last thing to say,"Hey Josh I have one more thing to tell you".

"What's that?" 

"You told me you think you're in love with me in the ambulance," Josh turned bright red and Tyler smirked,"and I think I might be in love with you too".

**Author's Note:**

> Another shitty one shot I wrote while being unable to sleep.


End file.
